Amore mio
by Fo Nuinelli
Summary: Hibari Kyoya quería hacer suyo al pequeño castaño. Mukuro Rokudo pasaba por la misma situación así que la derrota no era opción. Aún si eso significaba guerra entre ambos. Lo que no esperaban era la intromisión de un enemigo mucho más poderoso que los dos juntos: El padre de Tsuna, después de todo Giotto Vongola no permitiría que se le acercaran a su amado hijo. Yaoi-Semi AU


Lalala~ En realidad no iba a escribir el capitulo pero algo en mi resonó cuando vi la imagen y no me pude resistir Dx! En realidad era una imagen en forma de tira cómica pero la edite xD.

( img715. imageshack. us/img715/9002/fic. gif)

Este fic esta lleno de humor, digamos que es más para la sana diversión con una trama un tanto cliché, pero vamos es el primer fanfic que escribo de este fandom y no es como si de la noche a la mañana pudiese plasmar a los personajes en una verdadera historia sin caer tanto en el OoC así que empecemos por algo sencillo y corto, casi viñeta en cada capitulo. Puede que por momentos parezca algo serio y medio oscura pero nada a profundidad o terminaría haciendo matanzas épicas xDD

En el primer cap veremos a Hibari y su repentino y extraño enamoramiento por Tsu-Kun~

**Amore mio**

**Capítulo I**

**"Animaletto"**

_"Para mi este sentimiento lo veo como si quisieras pintar toda una obra majestuosa sobre una gran pared, pero te dicen que tienes que pintar dentro de un pequeño marco..."_

Si a Hibari alguien le hubiera preguntando en algún momento remoto de la vida sobre cómo se imaginaba a la familia de Vongola Tsunayoshi, sin pensarlo dos veces su respuesta hubiese estado compuesta por una sola palabra. Herbívoros.

Claro que ahora estaba empezando a reconsiderar seriamente aquellos pensamientos porque quedaba en claro que aquel sujeto no podía ser catalogado como uno, a pesar de la apariencia demasiado similar a la autoproclamada presa de mata café.

— ¿Y bien?— Pregunto Giotto con un semblante de eterna tranquilidad y con su siempre impecable porte.

—Hn. — La respuesta más que cortante de Hibari.

—Papá, creo que deberías de dejar de armar tanto escándalo, estoy seguro de que Hibari-sempai no se metió a mi cuarto a propósito… creo.

—Vamos Tsunayoshi—kun~ Sabes que este degenerado se metió a tu habitación con todos los propósitos del mundo.

Tsuna simplemente sonrió nerviosamente, era verdad que Kyoya se había metió a su habitación "con todos los propósitos del mundo" porque antes de que se diera cuenta su superior ya lo estaba manoseando. Pero aun así no quería que su padre y Hibari se terminaran peleando como ya se venía haciendo costumbre desde hace algunos días.

Si mal no recordaba en un extraño día en el que Namimori respiraba la paz (Que era muy raro ya que siempre se podían oír los escalofriantes gritos de los estudiantes que estaban siendo mordidos hasta la muerte por el presidente del comité de disciplina) El susodicho se le acercó para preguntarle acerca de sus _gustos_.

Y aunque Tsuna estaba de lo más asustado como pudo respondió que le gustaban las personas amables y cariñosas, claro que él se refería a Kyoko y por amables y cariñosas no quería dar a entender que fuesen "acosadores las veinticuatro horas del día". Claro que ahora tenía bien en claro que Hibari era el tipo de persona que no tomaba las palabras literalmente; o era sencillamente que no sabía cómo actuar amable y cariñoso… la más retorcida teoría y que se negaba a aceptar totalmente era el hecho de que de esa manera mostraba sus sentimientos.

Iluso.

—Hn, mejor regreso mañana.

—No regreses nunca mocoso.

—Adiós Tsunayoshi. — Respondió el prefecto ignorando por completo al padre del pequeño castaño, que justo ahora tenía un aura poco amigable.

—Hasta mañana Hibari-sempai— Tsuna hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

—No entiendo porque ese niño tonto sigue viniendo.

—Vamos papá, no te enojes.

— ¿Dime Tsunayoshi—kun, hiciste algo en especial por él?

—No lo creo papá –el aludido simplemente miro a otro lado intentando recordar algún acto honorable que Hibari considerara para hacerle digno de su atención.

2

Por su parte Kyoya venía recordando acerca de la primera vez que vio al castaño, en un día llovioso oyó como alguien gritaba de dolor y con dificultad pedía perdón. No pudo evitar su mal sana curiosidad y se acercó a ver el causante de tales lamentos, por su mente paso un matón estúpido y lleno de músculos pero lo que vio lo dejo ciertamente muy desconcertado.

Un chico delgado y pequeño estaba sonriendo mientras le rompía el brazo a otro. No era una sonrisa especialmente maléfica de hecho era extrañamente cálida; abrazadora. No concordaba con la situación para nada y sin querer sintió que aquel niño era de lo más adorable.

Además del tipo al que le acababan de romper el brazo estaban alrededor de quince personas en ese lugar y todos atacaron al castaño al mismo tiempo, el pronóstico de Hibari fue que el jovenzuelo por muy bueno que fuese peleando estaba acabado pero, contra todas las posibilidades Tsuna acabo con los chicos con facilidad.

Kyoya lo supo. Para él todo aquello era como un juego, se veía la cara divertida y el aura de un chiquillo de seis años jugando de lo más interesado.

Quiso que aquel omnívoro le perteneciera.

Aunque sus planes no iban como esperaba. El padre de Tsunayoshi era de lo más molesto, cada vez que intentaba hacer algún movimiento el carnívoro disfrazado perfectamente de herbívoro salía de la nada clamando proteger a su adorable hijo, por supuesto que en algún otro momento ya hubiera hecho algo respecto al hombre pero esta situación no era como si pudiera hacerlo, el tipo en cuestión le había heredado las habilidades de pelea a Tsunayoshi, lo que conllevaba que peleara de manera formidable. Apenas y alcanzaba a ver los movimientos y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era estúpidamente fuerte.

Además de que tenía que preocuparse también de mantener a Rokudo Mukuro lejos de su propiedad, el otro también estaba interesado en Tsuna. No entendía sus razones ya que ese tipo usualmente no le prestaba atención a nadie.

Pero por lo que Kyoya tuvo la oportunidad de observar el castaño a menudo le hacía caso y no le evitaba tanto. Si el menor pensaba que podía irse con Rokudo sin que el hiciera algo estaba muy equivocado.

De que eso no sucediera se encargaría él personalmente.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Lalala~ Esperemos que les guste (?)

Saludes~


End file.
